


Two sides of a toon

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, farm, ink bendy - Freeform, split into different sections, still written though, update rarely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: One toon in Joey drew studios, one in the world outside it. How exactly will they adjust when they end up together in the same house.





	1. Boone the toon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made and published on month February eighth 2020. It mostly about ocs but canon characters will appear. Updates won’t be constant, but I know eventually we’re I want it to lead.

The first thing he feels is something soft, and warm. His tail twitches as he leans into it as he gives a light purring sound. As he starts to drift off again a giggle that wasn’t his own alearted him of the presence of someone else. His ear - when did he learn that word - twitches as he yawns loudly. Finally he opens his eyes to realize he was on someone’s lap on some type of material that was quite warm.

He shifts his head to try looking up but gives a squeak as his neck gives out. The person with him makes a shushing sound as tears start to appear in the new toons eyes. The person he was on shifts him so he could finally see the,. He is greeted by a young woman with curly red hair, that was in a fishtail braid. She was pale skinned with freckles decorating her checks. Although the thing that caught the toons attention the most was the dark blue eyes staring down at him happily.

Boone blinks before yawning and stretching the best he could before giving a whimpering sound as his limbs pop and stretch further then what a humans does. He stops the sounds when a slender hand ends up in his fur and starts combing through it very carefully. This makes the toon look back at the human again intrigued only to notice that she was wearing a yellow dress.

“Take your time Boone. We don’t want you to hurt yourself as you get used to your body.” The woman says as she continues to pet the toon until his ears flick and he gives a huff. The woman rolls her eyes before shifting to sit up, moving the bundle in her lap. She wraps the toon in the blanket and heaves herself up with the other in her arms. As she carries the toon his tail starts twitching as he looks around at the rooms they walk through. 

Finally Boone smells something and his ears twitch and he looks up at the woman. She doesn’t say anything as she finally reaches her destination, the kitchen. She places the toon in the closet chair and scoots him in so he couldn’t fall. She pats his head before starting for where her niece has left the newly made food. As the toon watches her he realizes the woman was wearing a bright yellow dress that brought out her hair.

Although he is snapped out of it as a plate of eggs, biscuits, and gravy was presented to him. The woman sits down in front of him, but doesn’t eat but takes in his form happily. The toon looks down at his hands as he tries moving them before yawning again. Only to jerk slightly when he hears the other yawn soon after him. The toons ears as he grabs one of the biscuits ves it into his mouth not caring as he gets gravely on his glove.

“Let me introduce myself. I’m Nicole Kinmberlin, I designed you and is the head leader of the animation department of StormWorkers studio.” The woman says as she starts to eat her own food as the toon starts stuffing his mouth with the food as his tail sways and the blanket he’s in starts to fall down onto the group. Although his pie eyes were looking at the woman’s direction to show that he was listening. 

The toon finishes rather quickly and goes to get off the chair only to make a yelping sound as he falls to the floor, having never stood or walked before. The toon looks around confused as Nicole rushes over to the toon only to pick him up and hold him. The toon looks up at her as she takes a few steps away from the table and starts to stand him up. She holds onto his hands as she puts him on his feet as he shifts trying to get used to it.

After a few minutes she lets go of the toon as he takes his first few steps. Nicole looks at the toons face to see him smiling and reaching out to her. She hums a and picks him up yet again. The four feet toon gives a chirp like sound as he wraps his limbs around the human. She pats his head as she stands up and starts for the living room, deciding to clean up after she gave the toon something to do in the meantime. 

She pulls him off her carefully and places him on the couch. He watches her as she grabs the remote and turns the television on. It doesn’t take the woman long to change it to an old Bendy and Friends rerun. Once she knows the toon is occupied by the cartoon she heads back into the kitchen only to see her niece cleaning up the table.

“So how is he adjusting to being alive?” Her niece asks as she turns to look at her slightly younger aunt. Nicole’s niece has darker reddish brown hair, slightly darker skin, and green eyes. As well the niece usually wears jeans and tee shirts since she works at a ranch on the property they both bought.

“Boone is doing good, Lily. What the older animators said was correct, about how toons are basically like children when they first appear from the concept page. He should start remembering what happened in his cartoons and getting the personality within a week though.” Nicole tells the other as she comes over to help her clean up. The two women work together to finish it up and they head back to the living room to see the toon had moved to sit on the floor and craning his neck to look at the television above him.

The two women give a glance at each other and smile. The two walks pass the couch only to proceed to sit down on it to watch the toon and the tv. As he pays attention his tail sways slightly like a cats. The two watch him silently taking in the new part of their family, although Nicole is quick to pull out her phone. It doesn’t take the women long to open the recent group text and just send two words, he’s here.  
———————————————  
Although across the country in an abandoned studio another toon was having a different story. Deep in the depths of the studio a small part of a black and yellow muzzle materializes out of a ink puddle. It gives a snapping sound as it claps its muzzle open and shut rapidly, before ducking back into the pool. Minutes go by until the muzzle appears again, but it doesn’t stop and a head slowly appears from the pool.

The dragon opens its mouth as her neck starts to come out raising her head. She makes one last sound by clamping her mouth before releasing it and letting her mouth hang open. Allowing her four main teeth to show which were curved like a snake teeth. Once her whole neck was out next came her chest and arms which she uses to heave the rest of her out. Out of the ink emerged the rest of her back and the puddle that was the rest of her body. As she drags herself away from the puddle she shakes slightly to get excess ink off her, even flapping her small ripped wings.

Now calm she starts dragging herself through the hallway knowing exactly what she’s looking for. She passes desks, posters, and tables on her quest. Until what she is questing for appears. She starts dragging her melted body faster as her tiny wings flap slightly and the ink coming from her body starts falling into her pool faster, only to reform on her. She doesn’t stop until she gets to the shelf.

In front of her was a pile of bacon soup, all scattered on the ground. As she stops a few steps from them her nonexistent stomach growls. She moves her neck to look closer at the fans knowing most were most likely open from one of the wolves that hide in the studio. Although she gives a chirping sound as she moves empty ones away and finds one untouched. She scoops it in her mouth, since she couldn’t use her arms since they are holding her up.

She crushes the mental with her teeth and allows the liquid in the can run into her mouth. Having found one as it drains she starts scraping into the pile again to try finding more. As she does this she doesn’t realize she herself has become prey. From the other side elf the room something turns into the room and stops at the sound and sight of the dragon. It crouches down before starting it charge.

The dragon stops and starts to drag herself as fast as she could knowing exactly that her pursuiter is the ink demon. She drops the can in her mouth as she tries to drag herself up a set of stairs, only to give a hiss as one of the ink demon’s hand wraps around her throat and drags her close to him, as her small wings flap uselessly. They hiss at each other before the ink demon starts applying pressure.

The dragon starts using her paws to claw at the arm earning hissing from the demon, but he doesn’t let go and starts towards the nearest ink puddle. Wanting to drag in to suffocate and take back into the ink. She stops clawing at this realization knowing she could hold her breath for just three minutes. She stops fighting as he edges ever closer, the demon giving off a whistle to the showing he won.

The dragon takes a deep breath right before she is yanked in by the demon. She immediately stops moving as she does, as his grip lessens. She doesn’t move knowing the ink demon was watching. It’s not until she hears it screeching through the voices and rushing out of the ink does she move. She rushes to the nearest air pocket, and gasps as her muzzle emerges. As she lifts her head to see how far she was from where she had found the cans. 

She gives a huff when she realizes she had ended up in the river further below. She does her best to wade through the ink to the docks. It takes time put the dragon does it, and the lost ones scramble into their homes. The dragon gives a huff before she starts dragging herself again, knowing that she can not stay in one place for long unless she wants a less lucky encounter with the famous ink demon.


	2. Farm days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on May fourth 2020.

“Come on Boone the cows need to go to the next pasture. I need a good rounder to help me with that you know!” A voice hums as Lily walks into the room and smiles as she hears the massive sigh from the toon. She waits as he rolls out and on to the floor landing on his feet. He sticks his tongue out before grabbing his cape and putting it on.

Lily rolls her eyes before starting for the hallway as the other follows her as he drags his feet behind her. Lily hums as they start their track to the land just outside the house. The toon was behind her the whole time having gotten used to the routine. He hums as they walk and the young girl doesn’t mind at all. When the cows came into view the toon picked up his pace, smiling as the animals noticed him as well.

The cows start to walk over to the toon, who puts his hand through to pet them as he giggles as they all try pushing each other to get the nets pet. Lily rolls her eyes before opening the gate and going through, leaving it open slightly as the toon rushes to her. He squeezes in the gap for him and shuts it. Lily was already loading hay bails on the back of the flatbed pulled by a small tractor. 

Boone jumps Into the passenger seat as he buckles up. Lily soon joins buckling as she turns the tractor on. As they do they go through the automatic gate and into the field the cows were in. As they do the cows start following happily, knowing where they will go is where the food will be. Boone watches the cows with a wide smile. Until out of the corner of his eye he sees a young cow near the small strip of woods. A small calf with her.

Boone jumps off and rushes to get out of the herds way. As he does the new mother doesn’t move to follow the herd, instead pacing near her calf. The toon doesn’t say anything as he starts for her, although he glances as he sees Lily go. She couldn’t stop or turn around to get him. Since there was a chance of a barrel falling down and her not being able to get it back. 

As Boone nears he smiles and shows her his hands. She stomps her hoof and shakes her head, although she does not charge. Boone edges closer only to see that the calf was limping where it stood. The mother throws her head at the toon coming closer and blocks him from the calf. As she does she accidentally knocks the calf down. The calf makes a noise making her panic and look down at them.

Boone crouches down only to glance at the calf by looking below the mother. As he does he notices a disformed leg. The mother was licking at it as the child twitched from the pain. The toon loses this balance and ends up on his but. The young toon doesn’t realize it at all as he watches the mother try comforting her child.

It feels like forever until the mother starts to make a fuss again as Lily finally comes back to see what is wrong. As she does she crouches as well when the mother starts to throw her head and stomp. She wasn’t as close as the toon, although she didn’t need to be to figure out what was wrong.

“Poor thing, must have been born with that. Boone please go back to the house and call Nicole.” Lily says as she looks over at the toon. The star of the company gaze was nervous and looking between her and the cow. He Shivers before standing up and starting to rush off. Lily watches him go before turning her gaze to the new mother. The mother was the youngest in the herd and it was her first calf. 

Lily keeps her eyes on them as she gives a massive sigh before rubbing her eyes. She knew what she had to do. Hopefully Boone will understand why she did it eventually. She stands up and starts for the barn, hoping it will take a while for him to get Nicole on the line. As she leaves the mother and calf watch her before relaxing.

Boone rushes to the house and looks around for Lily’s phone. He knew the other left it at the house when taking care of the animals. She has been lectured multiple times about it, but didn’t listen. His brush like tail sways behind him as he starts for the upstairs. He took two steps a time to get up and shook his fur before starting for Lily’s room.

He opens her door and the electronic is immediately in view. His tail sways as he focuses himself to move as quick as he could. As his hand wraps itself around the phone a loud sound comes from outside the house down in the fields. The toon stops for just a second before all of it comes rushing in. He bolts to the window opening it just to jump out, taking the screen with him.

Phone tucked to his chest he rushes back to where he knows Lily was. As he does his mind wanders to the times coyotes have gotten near the herd, or the bull tried killing a calf. When Lily comes into view Boone stops as he tries catching his breath, although knowing he never will.

The calf was laying unmoving as the mother was nowhere to be seen. Most likely still were she was at the edge of the forest, and not near the gate of the field. Although the toon’s gaze lands on the weapon in the humans hands. The toon’s grib on the phone tightens never hearing the slight crunching from the item. Instead he throws the phone on the ground in front of him.

As he turns to run off his cape sways behind him. Lily turns at the sound of the fabric slapping only to drop the weapon and rush towards the toon. Before she could even get close he started his own trek away from her, not stopping as his name is called. The human stops when she notices her phone. As she bends down to grab it she notices that the screen was shattered. She looks up at where Boone went and gives a sigh.

Boone doesn’t pay attention at all. It isn’t until he realized he was in the barn did he stop. The change of lighting has snapped him out of his running. As he looks down at his gloves he couldn’t help sniffle as he goes over to the wall of the barn. He leans against it as he lays down as more sniffles come to him.

His tail wraps itself the best around him as he pulls his knees to his chest and hides his head in them. His arms wrapping around his head, not even trying to grab his crown, since it tilted with his head. The toon stays there as he feels the wind in his fur brushing it like the wind was trying to comfort him. It makes him shiver as the wind starts to pick up.

The toon refuses to move, until he hears something moving towards him. He jerks his head up to see Nichole. The toon watches his creator as his mind wanders to question how long he has been sitting there. The woman gives a smile as she settles on the floor in front of him. She opens her arms and doesn’t even flinch as the toon rushes for them. The toon sits in her lap as he hugs her as he continues to shack.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. What Lily was doing was helping that Calf though.” Nichole says as she starts rubbing the toon’s back through his cape. She watches his crown as he shakes his head from where it was hidden in her shirt. Finally he lifts it to look up at her.

“Couldn’t she call the vets? Or get ink or paint for them? She had other options! Not….not shooting him….” the toon says as he loses his breath as he gives a hiccuping sound. As the woman looks down at the other she realizes that the other would be crying if he could. She gives a shushing sound as her hand travels to his head and starts messing with the fur on top of his head.

“That calf wasn’t a toon, bud. She can’t give them ink or paint. As well not everything can be dandy and perfect. There is a saying don’t be a Drew and hide your failures. Which in my industry means don’t pretend everything is working and nothing is wrong. It will end with something terrible happening.” Nicole says while shifting to hold the toon as she gets up. She wobbles a little as she stands but gets her balance and starts for the door of the barn.

“I don’t want to eat meat anymore. Not if all those animals are killed to be used for…..that. I don’t want to know a mama is missing her calf because of me.” Boone says as he hides his head in Nicole’s shirt again as she pats his back again. The toon flinches as they exit the barn and into the rain. Although Nicole doesn’t start rushing to the house, instead taking her time.

“That’s fine honey. Lily and I can help you make vegan meals. Since you don’t want to take a child from their parents I know you would refuse to eat eggs or other products that might cause harm to that structure. Since you don’t know anything about that subject but wouldn’t want to eat them either if you did.” Nicole says as she looks down at the toon, who nods as he hugs her tighter. She gives a small smile as she continues forward. Never realizing what will soon to come.

____________________________

Henry huffs loudly from where he hides in a miracle station. Once the regular sound of the studio starts again he steps out and looks around. He was looking for a creator he somewhat remembers, orwell wrote about on the walls. The writing said to look for the muzzle in the ink, it might become an ally. The human treads lightly as he watches the puddles. As he walks through the studio to collect what the angel wanted he notices something within one. He puts his plunger down as he sees what it is.

A yellow muzzle was appearing out of the ink. As it does the human crouches down as he looks around him, noticing a rack of bacon soup. They were unopened and high up. As the muzzle starts to slap shut loudly the human sneaks over to the shelf. He grabs a few and keeps them close to his body as the muzzle goes down into the ink again. Until finally it appears again but doesn’t stop as a dragon character appears.

The animator watches as it drags its body out of the liquid. As it does it reminds him of a scrapped character of an intern. A dragon character that Joey rejected only to edit and use for a medieval episode. By that time the intern had left to go to Disney, leaving behind any chance of fighting for credit for the character. As Henry watches the creatures he realizes where it was looking. 

The older man shifts before taking one of the cans and rolling it over to the dragon. The dragon gives a hiss and stays where she was not moving at all. Her small wings spread out in a fake threat. Henry shows no fear and just waits. After what felt like forever the dragon grabs the can that was rolled to her. Henry watches as the distorted toon crunches the item for the contents.

Henry gives a smile as the dragon watches him carefully, until she drops the empty can. The human rolls another her way. It doesn’t take as long for her to take this one. This one was crunched way deeper than the last. The human doesn’t watch the extra soup falling to the floor, but the one responsible.

“I’m hoping we can become friends. There aren't many to make down here.” He says with a light chuckle as he scoots towards her. The reptile gives a hiss and tries to make herself look bigger but fails. The old man rolls his eyes before scooting more, which finally makes the dragon back away.

The human continues the advancements until he was an arms length away from the dragon. The toon had given up on dragging itself away from the human. Henry watches the other seeing that being so close to the ink makes it up tense. He grabs one of the cans in his arms and holds it out. He watches it nervously hoping it wouldn’t bite his hand off. Coming back from the puddles hurt already.

The dragon gives a hiss again before accepting the can, being cautious of the hand. She crushes the can immediately. Instead of leaning up to let it drain she shakes it around like it was prey. Henry yelps as the soup lands on him getting him wet, and not smelling that good at all. He looks at the dragon only to swear she was smiling at her prank. It releases the empty can and edges closer wanting another from the human. Henry rolls his eyes and offers it another can.

It grabs the can and actually crouches it to drink again. As it drinks this can her wings go to her side. As it drinks Henry looks down only to realize that was his last can. As he watches he reaches his hand over and touches its muzzle. It gives a huff but allows the other to pet her and actually feel the ink that is making it. 

“It seems you found the dragon. She is absolutely discussing isn’t she? Barely formed and so easily to kill. Makes me wonder why the Demon allows her to live.” The angel voice comes from the speakers. The Dragon hisses and starts for the puddles wanting to escape the angel’s view. She stops when Henry wraps his arms around her neck and puts her head to his chest.

“Don’t worry I’ll be able to help ya if that thing comes again!” Henry says as he loosens his gripe and notices the dragon looking at him in confusion. He gives a nervous smile before letting go and starting for his plunder. He grabs it and starts his travel again. Now with his new friend in toe, following him even to dead ends. 

She was able to help with the butcher gang able to pin and rip at them with her claws and teeth. Although a few times Henry had to get one off her back. The poor thing could not turn quick and left her back susceptible. Although she would chirp thanks to the human. As time continues Henry looks at the dragon with wonder before stopping in front of Alice’s door.

“You need a name don’t you? Maybe something with A since we found each other because of you know who.” The old man says as she points over at the doors. The dragon gives a chirp as her wings flap slightly and raises her head and throws it around slightly. Henry rolls his eyes and pats her head before going up to give Alice the items she wanted.

Henry turns to the dragon only to yell as he sees a hoard of butcher gang members rushing for his dragon friend. As he turns to glare at Alice’s door, which has been silent, he notices she have given him an axe. He rushes over grabbing it as the dragon screams as she tries turning around only to get over three members on top of her.

“Leave her alone!” Henry howls as he rushes forward slashing into the members on top of her then the ones closest to the two of them. As he watches the dragon help him he notices where she had ink rushing from her back, as he realizes what they were his teeth clinch as he swings even harder at the ones left. Although he doesn’t notice the two behind him rushing.

The dragon does though and opens her mouth to screech but instead cream fire spills from her mouth catching the two on fire quickly. The two butcher members screech as they melt down. The stragglers froze at what was happening with the two melting before turning tail and rushing off. The dragon jumps around the best she could before flinging her head up and releasing some of the fire. Henry watches as he gives a smile at the others actions.

“Why not Amber. It’s close to Ember, but Amber is a pretty color and stone” Henry asks as Amber nods happily before dragging her ink body over to him and nuzzling her head into his chest happily. As she does that in the beams above a smaller creature watches. It flicks its tail before giving a soft meow then rushing away. As it does the bells on it gingle giving away its position, which was important for its owner. 

It rushes through holes in the walls, and does deeper into the studio. Until finally it went to the lowest floor. As it does the pounding of the sound of a heart and ink moving on walls great it. It gives a meow as the ink demon comes around the corner. The demon hisses as it crouches down holding out its gloved hand. The feline toon climbs onto it and rubs its head on the demon’s head.

As it does it allows some of its memories to go from its ink to the demons. When this happens the demon gives a hiss at the invasion. Once it is done the cat gives another meow before jumping off the demon and watches the larger as its tail flicks. The melon gives another wheeze before nodding at the cat in understanding. 

The demon moves towards a wall as a portal opens and moves through it. As he does the cat stands and follows its owner. Keeping silent and going to higher ground when they appeared on the other side. The cat watched from above as the blink demon starts wandering, wanting to find the human and his new pet. To find something more than just being the despised ink demon.


End file.
